A Little Fall of Rain
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: Sometime Fate can be cruel, ripping people apart before they ever get the chance to share their love. Yaoi. 1x5 Songfic.


**Title:** A Little Touch of Rain

**Author:** YaoiGoddessNekoJin

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Blood, Violence, Character Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or Les Mis.

**A/N:** All right, this idea came to me the other day when I was listening to the Les Mis soundtrack. This is my first song-fic/death-fic. I hope you all enjoy. Also, I shall decode the song lyrics.

_This is how the female part is written._

_**And the male part.**_

_**And the part they sing together.**_

_**A Little Fall of Rain**_

It was supposed to be a normal mission. They were to be in and out in no more than an hour. But, on that night, that silent, calm, crystal-clear night, things went horribly wrong.

Everything started when the five pilots realized that security at the Oz base was substantially tighter than their mission specs had led them to believe. They were almost spotted three times as they attempted to creep in unnoticed. Wufei chewed his lip, unconsciously, as he and Heero were trying to get into the main computer room. Their mission was to hack into the computer's mainframe and upload a virus that would take out every computer that linked to it. As a result, a fair amount of Oz's computers would be rendered useless. After that, Duo would set off the explosives that he, Quatre, and Trowa were working on planting. It seemed simple enough, but Wufei had a bad feeling about the entire mission. He swallowed his unease and focused on what was in front of him when he heard the soft 'click' of the door's lock being popped. He followed Heero into the small computer room and took a seat to the side as the chocolate haired boy sat in front of the main computer and set to work hacking into it. Onyx eyes watched silently as the other boy in the room continued to work on cracking the security code. Wufei stared openly at the Japanese boy in front of him. His eyes roved over his face, stalling to take in the sharp features and square jaw. Heero's brow was furrowed in concentration, cobalt eyes staring intently at the screen before him as if it held all of the world's answers. Chocolate colored bangs danced across a tan forehead, skin illuminated by the soft, blueish glow of the computer screen. Wufei was mesmerized by the sight before him. The truth was that Wufei would give anything in the world to be as important to Heero as the cobalt eyed boy was to him. For quite an extensive period of time, Wufei had been in love with the stoic 'Perfect Soldier.' At first, he tried to deny his feelings as simply being the result of residing with four teenage boys for such a prolonged period of time. Later, however, he began to accept the feelings as something more...something deeper. It pained him greatly that he would never be able to tell Heero his feelings. That he would never be granted the happiness he so longed for.

"Hn." Wufei was jolted from his thoughts by a grunt from Heero.

"Are you finished?" the raven haired boy questioned. Heero didn't speak, but merely nodded his head in response. "Right. Let's go then. The others should be out by now." Both Heero and Wufei stood and headed for the door. Heero stepped out and looked both ways, making sure the hallway was secure, before giving the sign for Wufei to follow him. Their trek out of the base was a mostly quiet one, only a few soldiers here and there that Heero soon took care of. Once the cold, steel hallways gave way to crisp, cool air and lush, green grass, Heero and Wufei ran until they were a safe distance from the base. They met the other three pilots atop a large hill that overlooked the military complex.

"Yo guys, what took ya so long?" Duo yelled out upon spotting his comrades. That question only earned him a glare from the prussian eyed boy as he came to a stop in front of the others. Quatre giggled at the two.

"Duo, leave Heero alone." he admonished amusedly. Trowa just smirked at the antics of his fellow pilots. Wufei walked up behind Heero, a gentle smile playing at his full lips. Believe it or not, this is what he loved, what he lived for. These fleeting, happy moments where it was just the five of them, laughing, goofing off. Outside of this bubble of a moment, there was no war, no Oz, no missions. It was just them and their friendship. Wufei watched as Duo wrestled with his backpack. Honestly, the boy lugged around so much stuff, Wufei imagined it would be damn near impossible to find what one was looking for. Finally, the braided boy emitted a triumphant sound and held up the object he had been searching for, a small, silver detonator. Duo let out a whoop of excitement as he depressed the button. Quatre's giggle at the maniacal teen was cut short as the base below violently erupted into explosive flames. Golden-red, scorching tongues reached for the heavens as the military base was reduced to rubble. Wufei watched the blaze intently, basking in the warmth against his face. After a moment, a movement in his peripheral vision caught Wufei's attention. He turned, face going deathly pale at the sight that greeted him. A man was crouched in the bushes. He wore an Oz uniform and had a manic look in his eyes. He had a pistol out and aimed into the group of friends. Wufei's onyx eyes widened in horror when he followed the path of the gun...Heero... His heart plummeted into his stomach as the realization of what was about to transpire dawned on him. Sounds all melded into one, loud rushing noise and time seemed to stop as Wufei began to run at the boy he loved. He barreled into Heero at the same moment that a resounding 'bang' was heard, echoing off of the surrounding trees. The three oblivious boys jerked around at the noise. Their eyes widened when they spotted and enemy soldier, smoking pistol in hand. Trowa was the first to react, pulling out his own gun and killing the man before he got off a second shot. Everyone turned back around to the two on the ground, rushing over to make sure everyone was alright.

"Wufei, Heero, you guys okay?" Duo was the first to find his voice after the incident.

"Oh, Allah!" Quatre remarked, kneeling on the ground beside Heero and Wufei. Heero grunted, shifting his weight slightly so he could prod at Wufei's shoulder.

"Chang. Status." he demanded shortly. When he got no answer in return, he shook Wufei's shoulder with a touch more insistence. Heero became slightly worried when Wufei still didn't stir. He laid a hand on the Chinese youth's back and became nauseous with dread when he felt a warm, sticky substance flowing from Wufei's back. He slowly lifted his hand to stare at the thick liquid that coated his hand...blood...

_Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius_

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here_

_That's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow_

Heero tried to sit up quickly, frantic to make sure his friend was okay. Duo helped, grabbing Wufei by the shoulders and maneuvering him so that Heero could get up. As soon as he was up, Heero cradled Wufei to his chest. He barely noticed the other pilot's questioning or the soft 'pitter patter' of rain beginning to fall. He stared at Wufei's ashen face for a moment before gently laying a hand against a pale cheek.

"Wufei! Wufei, wake up!" he called, the beginnings of panic seeping into his voice. Heero let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when dark lashes fluttered and midnight eyes were revealed.

"H-heero?" Wufei croaked.

"I'm here." Heero replied, clutching Wufei closer to his chest.

"Heero, thank goodness you're alright." A tiny smile tugged the corners of Wufei's mouth upwards. Heero's face contorted in anger and worry as he stared at the boy in his arms.

"Why, Wufei?! Why did you do that?" Heero demanded. Wufei coughed slightly and attempted to hide the crimson blush that tinged his cheeks. He debated in his head whether or not it would be a good idea to tell the boy above him the reason for his actions. On the one hand, Heero might end up detesting him for his feelings, but, on the other, he knew full well that his chances of surviving this fateful night were slim. He _had_ to tell Heero how he felt if this was going to be his last chance to do so.

"I......I.....I did it because......because.....I....love you...."

_**But you will live 'Ponine, dear God above**_

_**If I could close your wounds with words of love**_

_Just hold me now and let it be_

_Shelter me, comfort me_

_**You would live a hundred years**_

_**If I could show you how**_

_**I won't desert you now...**_

Heero sat in stunned silence, trying to allow time for Wufei's words to fully sink in. His fingers turned white under the pressure with which he was grasping Wufei. Surprised prussian met nervous onyx in a gaze that melted away the rest of the world. Heero watched as steady raindrops landed on Wufei's porcelain skin. He moved to wipe away the clear drops of liquid, hand warm against the clammy cold of Wufei's skin. Wufei stared into the depths of Heero's eyes, searching, only breaking the gaze to turn his head and cough weakly. Heero jolted to awareness when he saw the small, crimson rivulet of blood that leaked out from the corner of the Chinese boy's mouth.

"Wufei!" Wufei turned weary eyes back towards Heero. "Wufei, you should have told me. I..." Heero choked back a sob that was trying to force it's way past his throat. "We could have done so much." Wufei smiled, gently, reaching up a hand to brush Heero's cheek.

"Heero, there's no use lamenting what's already past. All we have left is to make the most of each, precious moment we have together."

_The rain can't have me now_

_This rain will wash away what's past_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last_

Heero's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Inwardly, he cursed himself for showing so much weakness in front of the others. His heart was in so much pain, however, that it was impossible to keep it all at bay. He leaned down slowly, never breaking eye contact as he brushed his lips against the other boy's. The lack of warmth in those lips unsettled Heero and he abruptly turned to the three behind him. Both Duo and Quatre were openly crying, crystal tears flowing freely down their faces. Trowa's emerald eyes held a deep sorrow at the scene playing out before him.

"Go call an ambulance!"

"B-but, Heero..." Duo sputtered before being cut off by an angry voice.

"NOW!"

"Heero." a soft voice called out from beneath the boy. Heero looked at the teen cradled in his arms. "You know as well as I do that won't help anything. It will just put your lives in danger by exposing you."

_The rain that brings you here_

_Is Heaven-blessed_

_The skies begin to clear_

_And I'm at rest_

_A breath away from where you are_

_I've come home from so far_

"Wufei, I love you. I know I haven't been the nicest person and I've acted like none of you matter. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." desperation and heartbreak filled Heero's voice as he attempted to make amends for the past with his words. A single tear fell down his cheek as the realization that Wufei wasn't going to make it this time set in. This was only confirmed as Wufei's breathing became more and more shallow.

_Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius (**Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine**)_

_I don't (**You won't**)_

_**Feel any pain**_

_**A little fall of rain**_

_**Can hardly hurt** me (**you**) **now**_

_**I'm here**_

_That's all I need to know_

"Heero..." Wufei's eyes became glassy, their light slowly fading.

"Shh. I'm here. I won't leave you." Heero spoke gently as he brushed Wufei's stray locks back away from his face.

_And you will keep me safe (**I will stay with you**)_

_And you will keep me close (**Till you are sleeping**)_

More tears followed the first as Heero pulled Wufei closer to his chest. Wufei's lithe body was trembling with the force of trying to keep him from slipping away.

"Heero..." It came out as no more than a whispered sigh. Heero put his lips over the other boy's once more, feeling the very life draining from the one he loved. Wufei stilled under Heero's touch and the brunette drew back. Wufei's eyes were closed and his chest no longer rose with the intake of breath. Heero finally let the heart-wrenching sobs free and pulled Wufei to him, burying his face in the boy's neck. He sat like that for hours, no one uttering a word, the only sound being the sobs of the remaining pilots. The rain slowed to a stop and morning brought the shining sun, it's light flooding the small, hilled valley. Golden rays shone down on the pair of boys, one lifeless and limp in the other's arms. Heero gently stirred from his position and lifted his head to look into the sky. He saw the ghostly image of inky locks and smiling onyx eyes. A gentle smile graced his lips, tears falling, renewed, down his face.

_And rain (**And rain**)_

_Will make the flowers (**Will make the flowers**)_

_**Grow**_

_**Owarii**_

**A/N**: sniff R&R


End file.
